highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Saeko's Demise
Wow I just came to the same conclusion that you guys came to that the most likely main character to die would be Saeko. The most convincing point is that she's a character with a dark, sadistic streak that would possibly lead her to lose herself in combat and get bitten. I seriously don't want this to happen, but I'm sure most fans would accept it as the story would only continue to rise in tension and thus awesomeness...I'm pretty sure Takashi would go into some sort of depression that would lead either him, Rei or the entire group into a fatal situation during which he snaps out of it and saves himself, Rei or the entire group. Also the fact that she just seems so invincible. In most manga/anime, or at least the ones that I have seen, those invincible and nearly flawless characters that are like the senpai character of the group tend to almost always die. I think a lot of fans will be displeased with it and possibly even drop it. I've heard of quite a few people who are only "reading and watching the anime for Saeko". I see that a lot, so if she dies some people will stop reading it. Rei might also get more hate. Either the author will go according to what fans want or will follow his own story even at the cost of haters. Sometimes I think HotD won't have a happy ending when I pay a bit more attention to Takashi's inner monologues. I need to read the manga again to see if all of the ones from the anime are all in the manga. We just have to wait and see but I doubt that HoTD will end in the next 2-3 years. Natalie1213 16:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Man people who jus watch the show just for Saeko should roll up in their graves and die! The manga doesn't revolve around Saeko and they need to learn that their favorite characters are next in the chopping block as any other character. Hopefully Daisuke does not follow what the fan say and go what he think is right. As Tunabar said the series is heavily influenced by Romeros' Night of The Living Dead where pretty much most of the main characters die, but it also has influences by Image comics The Walking Dead(I found some good similarities) for its plot twists and the characters you never expected to die dies(I.e. Death of Higashi from the very beginning was something the readers never expected.) Hopefully Daisuke will kill off Saeko soon to make the story more intresting to the readersMrPacheco101 19:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I don't think anything exaggerative like that, but I really do dislike it when people say that. I've had friends come to me and go "whatever, i'm just watching it for Saeko. if she dies, I'll drop it." and it really does anger me. HoTD isn't a series about just Saeko, it has other characters in it too, you know. She might be one of the mains and really popular and all but there's also other main characters. It really does upset me. Wow, well I'm kind of anxious. I wonder what will happen to who if things are planned to be unexpected. That just makes me think Saeko will die even more. Ah, I'm not even sure anymore! xD We'll just have to wait and see. But her death or at the very least becoming the antagonist will surely be a big climax of HotD. I hope it isn't a complete bittersweet or sad ending. I'm tired of seeing and reading a bunch of shows and actually liking them an awful lot to only get a bittersweet ending. Lately that's all I see. A completely happy ending is impossible and all but at least not so bittersweet and stuff, you know. I trust it to Daisuke. Putting myself in Saeko fans' shoes though, I'd be pretty sad and angry for a long time if Rei died so I can understand the rage that will go on from them, haha. I hope most or all of the mains survive. But if I had to think of a candidate, it'd definitely be Saeko. Or maybe he's trying to use a reverse thing and make us think she'll die but she might not? There's hope for both sides. Natalie1213 19:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Heck Natatile it'll even be more shocking if Daisuke does a Walking Dead move and has Alice-chan die :O! Theres a no better shock then having a child die an early death in a popular series, anything can happen in the world of Zombies. that is true a happy ending in any anime series is virtually imposssible, but hey not evreybody can have an happy ending.MrPacheco101 20:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL. If anyone were to die soon...I would have to say it's Rei's mom. Mainly because she has just been introduced as a supporting character, and like Asami, she'll probably be killed off soon. However, unlike how Asami's death only minorly affected Kohta, Rei's mom will probably cause Rei to break down and eventually cause Rei to go nuts, which could lead to her death. Not that I'm trying to find an alternative to the next character dying, but I'm sure the Satos have something going on with the manga volume jackets, which pretty much cycles in 3s (volume 1 has rei, 2 has saeko, 3 has saaya, 4 has rei, 5 has saeko, 6 has saaya, 7 has rei, and eventually it should repeat), thus I don't think Saeko or Saaya will be dying anytime soon. IN the case that this series runs for more than 9 volumes, then for sure Saeko won't be killed off. Ah well, we'll see. If Saeko dies, I'll still watch for Rei and Saaya, just the fact that I'll feel somewhat empty will disappoint me. Its not that HOTD can't survive without Saeko, but the # of people who are fixated on Saeko is just too many and perhaps it might impact sales and what not if she died, but hey, this will be a test of dedication to HOTD! 07:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I find it unlikely that Kiriko will die, mostly because I find it extremely unlikely that Rei would go crazy or die. No matter how many fans prefer Saeko, Rei has obviously been the leading female character since the start of the series, and I think Daisuke likes her too much to kill her off. This is evidenced by the fact that she is the most dynamic of the main characters and has been developed more than any other character in the series. Unless there was a situation in which all of the main characters died, or at least Takashi, I think she's safe. The only reason Saeko's death seems more likely to me is that she has played almost no part in the plot over the last few chapters. If she does die, or if any of the main characters die for that matter, I don't think it would happen untill the last chapter.Turambar1 ' 14:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I think that Kiriko might die, but not completely soon. I do think Rei's dad is dead, though. But if she does, I don't think Rei will go crazy, mainly for the sole reason that Takashi will be there to keep her hanging in there and give her strength, giving some spotlight back to Takashi and Rei's relationship developing after we got some development with his and Saeko's. Who knows? I also agree that while I personally think Shouji has a thing for Saeko considering how it seems that he gives her the best outfits like in the latest chapter and exaggerates on some things like her hair, face, and lips, Daisuke has a thing for Rei. All of her development and being a strong character with attitude shows that, as well as his effort to increase her popularity in the Cosplay of the Dead chapter that was focused on her. I agree with Turambar1. I think if a main character dies it'll be in the last few chapters, so the other last ones can be the ending and resolution and all. Natalie1213 21:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC I already came to late to say anything in this conversation, so all i got to say is that anything can go in this manga. Maybe Kiriko will die(just like Asami), maybe Saeko will die(Just like what this conversation is all about),or maybe little Alice chan will get bitten and becomes a zombie ofr the gang to sadly kill(just for Shock value). anything can happenMrPacheco101 01:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) People will end up dying anyway, but I certainly hope none of the main character die. However, having said that, I think someone important needs to die...otherwise HOTD will just lose its appeal and end up really boring. I would definitely be shocked if the next person to die was Alice...that just seems...too...explicit? Ah well, I actually wouldn't mind if Saeko died because of the plot, but I would still be somewhat disappointed 06:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone think perhaps that Takashi might die? I think it's a possibility. 02:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC)'RetributionX''' I hope if Saeko does die, she gets rid of her madness, bloodlust, whatever that is. She got me into HoTD (yes, I know, I'm yet another Saeko fan ^^) , but I don't give her more importance than any other of the mains. I'm mostly whatching HoTD for the plot, but it would be interesting to see her change and escape her obsession. I'm not saying that she may change her personality or anything, far from that thought, i just hope that she keeps her will, determination, honesty, etc. and by getting rid of madness becomes an even better zombie slayer. Might have gone a bit off there.. hehe.. oh and sry if i made any spelling mistakes. "Dscythe37 16:35, August 21, 2011 (UTC)" I don't really think any of the main cast will die, but if they do, i'm leaning towards zeke dying. my reasoning being is that in a previous chapter (26 i think it was???) takashi, after observing hriano's temporary breakdown pointed out that if one of them died the emotional impact of that event would most likely destroy their group witthin a day. while this is his characters thoughts it could also be taken as a subtle message from the author that, with the exception of the "final battle" they face none of they would die due to the rest of the group losing their "survival drive" for any following conflicts. therefore, if, order to keep readers speculating till the end, the author were to kill a main character it would have to be one which would cause a reaction amoung both characters and readers but would spiritually cripple their group. as mentioned above rei's mom is also a possibility "rozzdogs 7:23, september 10, 2012 (UTC)" I'm pretty sure Zeke will not die because in chapter 6 when you first see him, "they" walk right past him without even noticing him or caring because he was making a lot of noise. If anyone dies I'm putting my money on Saya, Alice, Miss Shizuka, but that's just my guess. I personally would not like too see any of my three favorite characters dieing but if the do its in the name of the series. Hammiams 03:32, September 11, 2012 (UTC)